Supergirl (Kara Zor-El)
Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) is a superheroine and the cousin of Superman. She is native of the same galaxy as Superman and from the same planet of Krypton. She was bought back to Earth by Superman when he visited what was left of his home planet. Once on Earth, she started discovering her her powers under the Earth's yellow sun. Since then, Supergirl has proven her worth as a member of the Justice League. 'Hybrid' When Superman offered Hybrid a position as a member of the Justice League, he met Supergirl and they both eventually fell for each other. She and him also started a relationship before falling for each other, then after their encountering a Justice League from an alternate timeline, Hybrid proposed to Kara. She accepted it and they married within a week, then spent their honeymoon on the island of Themyscira. 'Powers & Abilities' Supergirl is known to possess many of the same powers as Superman because she is indeed from the same planet. Her superhuman strength allows her to move anything that a mortal man cannot, however she is slightly less stronger than her Kryptonian cousin. Superspeed also allows her to move at the speed of light. She also is known to possess the powers to fly like Superman, as well as possesses an aging process like him which allows her to live longer than a human. She also possesses the same invulnerability, as well as accelerated healing, endurance, stamina, agility and even reflexes. Her vision based powers are the same as Superman's such as x-ray vision, microscopic vision and even heat vision. Supergirl also possesses superbreath and even arctic breath which allows her to force objects away and even freeze objects with just the force of her breath. Invulnerability is another power that allows Supergirl to bounce bullets, rockets and some lasers off her body and if she ever is injured, she also possess a power to regenerate any injury she may sustain. Aside from her superhuman powers, Supergirl is known to possess the ability to speak many different languages whenever she is required. She is also known to be the master of both hand to hand combat and mixed martial arts. 'Weaknesses' Many of the same weaknesses that affect Superman, are also known to have the same affect on Supergirl as well, such as Kryptonite. Anytime she is exposed to Kryptonite, Supergirl is known to lose her powers and if not away from the substance within a certain amount of time, she will die, however she is known to wear a new and improved lead suit which protects her from the harmful effects of Kryptonite. Another weakness doesn't affect her life, but it does affect her powers and that is any and all red suns in the galaxy. The red sun is known to make any Kryptonian or Argonian powerless, however Hybrid has developed a ring of Solarnite within the belts of both Supergirl and Superman which allows them to have their powers under a red sun, no matter what. She is also known to be vulnerable to any villains possessing magic powers or magic properties. 'Equipment' Usually Supergirl is known to carry little to no equipment, however what she does possess is very small. She is known to possess a ring of Solarnite that is embedded into her belt which will activate anytime she is on a planet, under a red sun and if she is ever exposed to any form of magic or kryptonite that can alter her, the Solarnite is known to change into the energy of the red sun, keeping her from using her powers to harm others. Supergirl is also known to possess a small ear piece, allowing her to keep in contact with other members of the Justice League. 'Appearances' Mr. & Mrs. Bromley.png|Kara and her husband Hybrid on their wedding day Supergirl (Married.png|Supergirl's Summer Suit Category:Kryptonians Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mr.Secord